The present invention relates generally to data retrieval and, more particularly, to a system and method for determining support capability of a device coupled to a bus system.
With the development of consumer electronic audio/video (A/V) equipment, and the advance of digital A/V applications, such as consumer A/V device control and signal routing for applications such as home networking, various types of data in various formats can now be transferred among several audio/video control (AV/C) devices via one digital bus system. One example of such a bus system, configured as a digital interface used to transport commands and data among interconnecting devices, such as AV/C devices, is the IEEE 1394 standard serial bus implemented by IEEE Std 1394-1995, Standard For A High Performance Serial Bus, Aug. 30, 1996 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cIEEE 1394 standardxe2x80x9d).
The IEEE 1394 standard is an international standard for implementing a high-speed serial bus architecture, which supports both asynchronous and isochronous format data transfers. The IEEE 1394 standard defines a bus as a non-cyclic interconnect, consisting of bus bridges and nodes. Within a non-cyclic interconnect, devices may not be connected together so as to create loops. Within the non-cyclic interconnect, each node contains an AV/C device, and bus bridges serve to connect buses of similar or different types.
A system and method for determining support capability of a device coupled to a bus system are described. A command is received from a device, the command requesting support capability information. The command is parsed to extract a plurality of command fields. A response is then transmitted based on the plurality of command fields extracted.